<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can go to prison happy now by FunkyDuckling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924332">i can go to prison happy now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling'>FunkyDuckling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bessho has a lot of anxiety, Feelings Realization, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Not Beta Read, Potential Injury Mention, Pre-Slash, Social Anxiety, Tsubakihara &amp; Kamomedai Training Camp, catching feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bessho's teammates had meant for him to spy on the team their practice match was against, but things don't exactly go as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himekawa Aoi/Bessho Kazuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can go to prison happy now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's my contribution to haikyuu rarepair week day two! I chose to use the prompt operation, as in covert ops - kind of</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment that Gao had suggested that he go and try to get a sneak peek of the Tsubakihara team's warm-ups was the moment Bessho was tempted to just walk away. He really should have put a stop to it all before he had been hustled out the door of their gym. It was the one thing Hoshiumi and Gao had seemed to agree on, their kouhai needed to buck up and take one for the team, whatever that meant.</p>
<p>At this point, they were trying to convince him to go through with it by calling it a "super-secret spy covert operation" which might have been enough to convince a toddler, but Bessho was pretty sure he wasn't a toddler anymore. It wasn't that easy to convince him to do some that, that <i>idiotic</i>.</p>
<p>Bessho should have just listened to his own common sense, it wasn't like those two had any, but saying no to his senpai when they were already in motion was more difficult than just ... following through with their idiocy. Even if it might make them think that their ridiculous attempts at convincing him that spying was a good idea worked. It wasn't like he was going to be drawn and quartered for sneaking a peek, especially since they were just here for a practice match.</p>
<p>If it had been before an actual match well, it probably would have still been easier to just do what they wanted without the fuss - he just wouldn't have told them what he saw. Probably, unless Hoshiumi started whining over it and Gao threatened to hang him by his ankles again.</p>
<p>Why had he wanted to come to Kamomedai again?</p>
<p>As it stood this little mission was one of the simpler ones, walk across the courtyard, peek through the door and report back whatever insignificant things they were doing. He could handle that, could do it in his sleep if he didn't trip over every member of the team sleeping on the floor, and just break his neck trying to leave the room. Maybe he couldn't do this in his sleep.</p>
<p>Bessho drew a hand through his hair, sharply turning the corner and sharpening his resolve.</p>
<p>It took him a moment to realize that one, that had hurt and two, there was definitely not supposed to be a wall there unless there was some sort of witchcraft going on. There wasn't any witchcraft going on, just himself and a boy who was now sprawled out at his feet. That really wasn't how this was supposed to go, not at all. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" The now struggling to get up pile of high school volleyball player was saying. Was he apologizing? Why was he apologizing? He really shouldn't have been apologizing.  Wasn't the person who had thrown someone to the ground, accidentally or not, be the one apologizing?</p>
<p>Clearly, Bessho had not been paying anywhere near enough attention. How he could call himself a starting player for <i>Kamomedai</i>, and a middle blocker at that when he couldn't see a person coming at him straight on. Maybe he should just go back to the gym and tell Suwa that he wasn't fit for his position anymore. He might miss it but clearly, if he couldn't see something directly in front of him, no matter the distraction, he shouldn't be on the court.</p>
<p>Though maybe this would have been coming, either way, what with the pretty number fourteen in front of him. If they'd been on the court he probably would have missed that block. Hoshiumi definitely would have yelled at him if he had done that, good thing Hoshiumi wasn't around right now.</p>
<p>"Ah, no. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, let me help you." Bessho stuck his hand out stiffly, grasping the boy's hand and helping to heave him to his feet and nearly losing his own balance in the process. If the other boy hadn't been there to steady him he would have been the one landing on his back this time, and probably would have brought his victim along with him. At least he had had the meager ability to not mess things up <i>that</i> terribly.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?" Bessho asked nervously, his eyes hyper-focusing on the boy in front of him, "You didn't break anything, and you're not concussed right?" That would be just his luck, to accidentally kill off a member of the opposing team without anyone around to vouch for the fact that it had all been an accident. Sure, the boy looked like he was fine but Bessho and seen enough crime dramas to know that there could be more wrong than what he could see, though the fact that he couldn't see any open wounds was promising.</p>
<p>It would probably be too strange if he asked the other boy if Bessho could escort him to the nurse's station so he could give him a thorough examination, just to put his mind at ease. Yeah, Bessho would rather let the boy die than have to face the embarrassment of having that taken the wrong way.</p>
<p>Even if it meant prison time.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, really! I didn't even land that hard, or hit my head." That was a relief at least, and he sounded rather coherent so it couldn't be too terrible if he sounded relatively normal. "I'm Himekawa Aoi, from Tsubakihara. You're from Kamomedai, right, that is their uniform?" Bessho blinked, staring back at Himekawa for a moment and glancing back down at his shirt. Yeah, ok so that had been pretty obvious. Also, not exactly the best for spying but he'd already been caught so there wasn't much left for him to do either way.</p>
<p>"Bessho Kazuyoshi, and I'm from Kamomedai yeah." Alright, so maybe this wasn't all that bad or anything, besides almost killing off his current company. "You're really sure you're alright though?" He couldn't keep himself from asking again. Maybe the fall hadn't looked bad or actually been all that hard but if anything came of it later he'd be kicking himself.</p>
<p>"Yep, I'm sure I'll hold up but we could just ... sit over there for a  bit if you're still worried." There was some timidity in Himekawa's voice that had Bessho questioning a whole lot, and while he wasn't sure how them sitting there together would help he wasn't opposed so he followed the other boy to the open patch of grass at the side of the gym and sat down next to him. It was definitely concerning when Himekawa immediately laid down but he didn't look like he had suddenly taken a turn for the worse so he was probably fine.</p>
<p>"What are you doing out here anyway?" Bessho couldn't stop himself from asking and found himself basking in the glowing blush that the question brought to Himekawa's cheeks. Yeah, sitting here with him had definitely been a good choice to make.</p>
<p>"Well, um. Some of the second years on my team are rather ... a lot. They told me that I had to go over to your gym and spy on you guys to prove myself or something." That last sentence was so rushed that it took a few moments for Bessho to even understand what Himekawa was trying to say. Once he did understand though a dull flush rose to Bessho's cheeks as well.</p>
<p>"Oh, I guess we're not that different then. My very, very loud senpai decided that it was a good idea for me to do the same." Having that off of his chest was quite freeing and Bessho thudded onto his back next to Himekawa, drawing a surprised glance from the other boy.</p>
<p>"So maybe it's better if we don't go back for a while, let them think that we're doing what they wanted us to and all?" The suggestion was quiet but Bessho very much liked the idea of it, especially if it meant that he wouldn't be going back to Hoshiumi and Gao so quickly.</p>
<p>"Let's do that!" The words came out faster and more eager than he had intended and his own cheeks lit up as Himekawa laughed at him, his laugh was officially the best part of Bessho's day and he found himself thinking that it could only get better from here.</p>
<p>He wasn't wrong.</p>
<p>The pair of them spent the next hour until they were being called back by their captains lounging in the grass and just talking. They didn't discuss strategy or trade team secrets like they had been meant to, instead, they discussed the most inane topics that they could come up with.</p>
<p>How the clouds reminded Bessho of onigiri, how one cloud reminded Himekawa of his captain's hair the one time he hadn't had time to shave it. He couldn't help but laugh at that, Suwa's hair wouldn't look any different if he forgot to shave too.</p>
<p>They talked about their pets, Bessho's two cats, and Himekawa's family's hoard of over-excitable dogs.</p>
<p>Their conversation even strayed into their classes, exams, and how they studied in their free time. How they'd take even more running in training if it just meant they would have to do a little less homework when they came home.</p>
<p>Bessho found the time passing much faster than he had ever hoped for it to. By the time they were being called back he was half tempted to try to convince Himekawa into hiding in some abandoned classroom with him so they could just keep talking. </p>
<p>As much as Bessho wanted to though, he couldn't ask. They each had their own responsibilities to their teams, at least for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>Even with that minor disappointment, there was no describing the way he glowed when Himekawa asked him for his phone number before they parted. Or the way Bessho's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he finally managed to ask Himekawa for his number in turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably had too much fun writing out Bessho's anxiety but once I started it just kept pouring out, he really needs a break poor guy.</p>
<p>find me on twitter as <a href="https://twitter.com/hoshihoshiumi">hoshihoshiumi</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>